King Louie
King Louie is an orangutan who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. In the film, he and his monkeys kidnapped Mowgli so he can learn what's it like being human and learn the secret of fire. Baloo, Bagheera, and Pooh and his friends came to rescue Mowgli and while they fight over him, Louie's Temple started to fell apart and the heroes started to flee leaving King Louie with a wrecked Temple. Trivia *King Louie became one of the characters in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *King Louie created his own resturaunt in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning. *King Louie made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King''. *King Louie and Baloo made their first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color. *King Louie appeared in the bonus ending of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 where he became part of the Jungle Adventure crew. *King Louie made his first debut in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The King and I. *King Louie became one of the characters in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *King Louie became one of the characters in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *King Louie will become one of the characters in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *King Louie will become one of the characters in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *King Louie will become one of the characters in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *King Louie will become one of the characters in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *King Louie will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *King Louie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *King Louie will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princes. *King Louie guest starred again in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *King Louie will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin|''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin]], Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels),'' Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic,'' Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year,'' Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *King Louie will join SpongeBob and his friends in ''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *King Louie will become one of the characters in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:HEROES Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Monkeys Category:Manly heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies